칠해줘 (Paint Me)
by bapjuseyo
Summary: pada awalnya Taeyong hanyalah sebuah kanvas putih sebelum Yuta datang mewarnai hari-harinya. NCT FANFICTION. TaeYu / YuTae aka Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta. slight!JaeWin


One layer, two layers, getting painted  
Here and there, getting engraved  
Keep painting me

With a different color memory  
Thicker and thicker,  
Like the black night

.

.

.

 _Bapjuseyo proudly present_

칠해줘

(Paint Me)

NCT TaeYu / YuTae

Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta

Yaoi, boys love

.

.

 **Disclaimer!** Semua cast milik Tuhan, orang tua dan agency mereka. Cerita ini hanya fiktif.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

 **White**

me without you back then  
I was white as a canvas  
I was lonely  
But it was peaceful, always

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Lee Taeyong aku menyukaimu."

Si empunya nama seakan tak mengindahkan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh perempuan cantik yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke arah wajah datar Taeyong.

Tak menjawab, Taeyong memutar bola matanya jengah sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan perempuan yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu!" Perempuan itu menahan salah satu lengan Taeyong. Membuat lelaki berambut kecoklatan itu mau tak mau berbalik.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"Kencanlah denganku satu kali."

Taeyong berdecih sesaat setelah mendengar permintaan perempuan itu, "Kau bercanda? Kenapa aku harus mengencanimu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Datar namun menusuk. Sama seperti wajah yang tiap hari menghiasi wajah Taeyong. Ini bukan pertama kali perempuan lebih dulu mengajaknya berkencan atau menyatakan cintanya pada Taeyong. Bahkan Taeyong sendiri lupa sudah berapa perempuan yang ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Tidak-tidak. Taeyong tidak sejahat itu sampai mencampakan atau mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada orang-orang itu. Ia hanya bingung orang-orang dengan segampang itu mengajaknya berkencan padahal dia sendiri tidak mengenalnya.

Jujur saja. Taeyong bisa dengan mudah mengencani siapapun atau bahkan mengencani murid-murid satu sekolahnya sekaligus. Oke ini berlebihan. Tapi siapa yang tahan dengan pesona dari seorang Lee Taeyong. Tatapan matanya, rahang tajamnya, senyum indahnya, bahkan suaranya sekalipun. Oh siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok sesempurna Lee Taeyong!

Taeyong hanya membalas tatapan memohon perempuan itu dengan datar –seperti biasa.

"Maaf."

Satu kata terucap sebelum akhirnya Taeyong benar-benar pergi meninggalkan perempuan yang tak bisa berkata atau bahkan berbuat apa-apa lagi. Selamat. Daftar nama dalam _list_ 'Patah hati oleh Taeyong' kembali bertambah.

.

.

Taeyong kembali ke kelasnya dengan _mood_ yang buruk. Menelungkupkan wajah pada mejanya dan memejamkan matanya, bermaksud untuk mengisi jam kosongnya untuk tidur. Jangan tanya kenapa karena sudah pasti jawabannya karena perasaan bersalah untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena ia telah berhasil menyakiti satu lagi hati perempuan.

Taeyong mungkin terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan. Tapi itu semua hanya tameng semata. Di balik tameng itu terdapat kehangatan yang hanya akan dirasakan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja seperti –

"T-Yong!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan tidurnya.

Merasa terpanggil, lelaki bermarga Lee itu bangun untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya meskipun ia tahu hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, bodoh." Ucapnya sadis saat lelaki yang memanggilnya tadi sudah duduk tepat di depannya. Oh ngomong-ngomong itu Jaehyun. Salah satu orang 'beruntung' yang dapat merasakan sisi hangat seorang Lee Taeyong.

"Wow kau terlihat buruk." Ucap Jaehyun sambil tertawa pelan, "Siapa lagi yang kau tolak?"

Taeyong menerka, "Entahlah. Kurasa anak tingkat tiga."

Jaehyun tertawa lagi. Orang ketiga yang Taeyong tolak dalam dua minggu ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja? Kalau orang-orang tau kau sudah punya pacar, mereka pasti tidak akan mengejarmu lagi."

Bukannya tidak mau. Taeyong hanya belum menemukan yang pas. Kalau bisa dibilang _sih,_ semua yang menyatakan cinta padanya memiliki paras di atas rata-rata. Jiyeon misalnya. Ketua klub _vocal_ yang mempunyai wajah cantik dengan suara indah. _But,_ kembali lagi. dia bukan tipe yang Taeyong inginkan.

"Entahlah. Mereka bukan tipeku." Jawab Taeyong singkat, "Lagipula mana mungkin aku memacari orang yang tidak kukenal."

"Hidupmu terlalu membosankan dan sepi. Makanya kenalan dasar bodoh. Hilangkan sikap dinginmu itu."

Baru saja Taeyong mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk memukul lelaki di depannya, siswa-siswi lain tiba-tiba masuk diikuti dengan Kim _ssaem_ di belakangnya.

"Kukira pak tua itu tidak masuk."

Kim _ssaem_ meletakkan tumpukan buku materi yang akan di ajarkan di mejanya sembari menyuruh murid-muridnya agar tenang.

"Kelas ini kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Kim _ssaem_.

Berbagai reaksi ditimbulkan dari pernyataan tersebut. Mulai dari perempuan-perempuan yang berharap anak baru itu memiliki wajah yang rupawan serta murid laki-laki yang mengharapkan anak baru itu adalah seorang perempuan cantik serta _sexy_ bak member _idol grup_ kesukaan mereka _._

"Waw. Dan aku tidak peduli." bisik Taeyong dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke mejanya –bermaksud untuk kembali tidur.

Pintu kelas terbuka sesaat setelah Kim _ssaem_ menyuruh murid baru itu masuk.

Saat itu pula seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas –kecuali Taeyong terfokus pada orang yang kini telah berdiri di depan kelas tepat di sebelah Kim _ssaem._

"Uhm –Taeyong."Jaehyun berusaha menggerakan meja Taeyong dengan sikutnya.

"Aku sedang tidur." Jawab Taeyong tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kurasa kau harus melihatnya."

Taeyong tak merespon. Ia masih setia menyatukan kepalanya dengan meja. Namun Jaehyun yang terus saja menyikut mejanya membuat ia sedikit kesal.

"Apa sih kau tidak lihat aku lagi ti –"

Omongannya terputus ketika indera pengelihatannya menangkap objek asing yang tengah berdiri dengan manisnya di depan kelas. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali seakan tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya.

Rahangnya jatuh dan matanya membulat seakan melihat suatu hal langka yang hanya bisa dilihat sekali dalam seumur hidup.

"Jaehyun." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak peduli?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Ku tarik kembali kata-kataku."

Kim _ssaem_ menatap murid baru itu sekilas, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Nakamoto Yuta. Aku dari Osaka." Murid baru itu –atau sebut saja Yuta mulai sekarang menunduk untuk memberi salam.

Ujung bibir Taeyong sedikit tertarik membentuk seulas senyum kecil. Lelaki Jepang itu cukup menggemaskan saat berbicara dengan bahasa Korea dengan sedikit aksen Jepangnya.

Wajahnya memiliki kesan tegas, namun manis. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum.

"Nakamoto, kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong."

Yuta mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan Taeyong.

Mata tajam Taeyong mengikuti kemana si manis melangkah. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian Taeyong adalah bibir lelaki itu. Ia jadi penasaran semanis apa rasa dari bibir itu saat ia kecup.

Dan saat itu juga Taeyong menyadari bahwa ia jatuh ke pesona orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Jaehyun!" ia berbisik pada lelaki di depannya.

"Apa lagi?" Jaehyun ikut berbisik.

"Hidupku mungkin membosankan dan tak berwarna seperti kanvas polos."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang dapat mewarnai hariku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **!**

Halo semua! Balik lagi sama aku disini. Ini bakal berchapter dan ceritanya sesuai warna. Karena ini masih warna putih. Menceritakan kalau kisah cinta Taeyong masih polos dan datar-datar aja. Belum ada yang datang dan mewarnainya. Yoohoo~

Entah kenapa aku lagi tergila-gila banget sama Taeyong Yuta i dunno why T_T

Btw ini ff nct pertama aku mohon maaf kalo ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian. Kalau ngga ada halangan, aku akan update setiap warna tiap seminggu xixixi semangat! Nextnya udah ada Taeyu momentnya kok. Kira-kira warna apa hayo?

DAN!

Aku lagi bingung banget menurut kalian, aku harus mengganti rating ff ini atau ngga ya. Karena di salah satu warna, plotnya nsfw._. aku greget bgt pengen bikin TaeYu rated M WOKWOKWOKWOK fire truck.

oke sekian aja cuap cuap agak pentingnya,

 _review(s)?_

 _With love,_

 _bapjuseyo_


End file.
